<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of all the gin joints in all world by tiffaniesblews</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149313">of all the gin joints in all world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffaniesblews/pseuds/tiffaniesblews'>tiffaniesblews</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), F/F, Fate &amp; Destiny, Inspired by New Girl (TV 2011), Random Encounters, The Krew goes bar crawling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffaniesblews/pseuds/tiffaniesblews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's not sure why she agreed to tag along on Bolin's bar crawl, but she did. </p>
<p>At the first bar, she encounters a pretty girl with bright green eyes that look right through her. Before she even has the chance to catch her name, the girl is whisked away.</p>
<p>At the second bar, they meet again, and still Korra misses her chance.</p>
<p>It's not until they meet each other at the third bar that Korra starts to think that maybe fate is messing with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>of all the gin joints in all world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got the prompt "Korra and Asami first meeting, Modern AU" on tumblr. </p>
<p>This fic is lowkey inspired by New Girl, Season 4, Episode 15 "The Crawl". In that episode, Coach ends up running into the same girl (May) at every bar he and the gang end up in. I took the idea and twisted it to fit my own idea, but yeah. I left the ending a bit ambiguous in case I end up adding more to the story.</p>
<p>I do not own Legend of Korra; title of work comes from Fall Out Boy's "Of All the Gin Joints in All the World"</p>
<p>Shout out to @lumosflies for always being the best beta. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bar crawl!” Bolin yelled as the rag tag crew made their way down the street, coats zipped up to chins and hands shoved in pockets. “It’s time to paaaartay!”</p>
<p>Walking behind him, Korra rolled her eyes, trying to suppress her unease about tonight’s festivities. It was Bolin’s idea to have a bar crawl to celebrate the New Year, since (in Bolin’s words) it was a new year to completely obliterate their bodies with as much alcohol as possible. Korra thought he came up with the idea to impress Opal, seeing as they finally made their relationship official and Bolin was absolutely still in the honeymoon phase.</p>
<p>Walking next to her, with his favorite scarf wrapped around his neck and a backpack strapped to his back, was Mako. Broody after a long day of work, Mako just groaned as Bolin picked up his pace, pulling Opal by the hand so that they could get to their first location. </p>
<p>“Bolin is going to ruin himself tonight,” Mako muttered to Korra, shaking his head. “This was the stupidest idea he could have come up with.”</p>
<p>“Relax, Mako, he’s just having fun,” Korra assured him, shivering against a blast of wind that passed by them. “Plus, you have your bag of goods to help if anyone gets sick.”</p>
<p>“I hate being team dad,” Mako said, taking his hands out of his pockets and tightening the straps of his backpack a little tighter. “But since I have another shift tomorrow, I can’t risk getting drunk tonight.”</p>
<p>“What do you have in there, anyways?” Korra asked, taking a quick look at the backpack. “Seems like you packed the necessities.”</p>
<p>“Bottles of water, some face cloths, a random stick Bolin shoved in there from last time, condoms, and tissues,” Mako said, counting each item off on his fingers. </p>
<p>“Water and face cloths, I get,” Korra said, brows furrowed as she studied Mako’s profile. “Hell, even the condoms I understand, but a stick and tissues?”</p>
<p>“The stick <em> was </em>mine and Bolin’s feelings stick when we were arguing a couple weeks ago,” Mako explained, causing Korra to nod in agreement. </p>
<p>“Yes, yes, when you couldn’t decide on what bar to go to,” Korra stated. “I remember. Explain the tissues, then.”</p>
<p>“Bolin is an emotional drunk,” Mako told her in such a matter-of-fact tone Korra started to laugh. “I mean, he’s in a new relationship! He’s going to remember he’s actually <em> dating </em>Opal, and he’s going to start crying over how happy is to have her.”</p>
<p>“I get it! I do!” Korra conceded, bumping her shoulder to Mako’s as the continued walking. </p>
<p>Mako gave her a sideways grin before focusing back on Bolin’s and Opal’s backs. The two love birds were now walking hand in hand, snuggled up next to each other. </p>
<p>“They’re cute,” Korra commented, studying Mako. </p>
<p>“They sure are,” Mako agreed, not taking another look at Korra.</p>
<p>About a year ago, she and Mako had dated briefly. ‘Dated’ might not be the appropriate word, as their relationship only lasted about five months. Still, the relationship was a whirlwind, and Korra liked her time with Mako, but ultimately they decided they were better off as friends. It made hooking up when they were lonely with no strings attached much easier, if Korra was being completely honest.</p>
<p>With Bolin and Opal flaunting their new relationship, Korra couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. She envied the way Bolin looked at Opal as if she were the only star in the sky. Sometimes she would catch Bolin grabbing Opal’s face and pulling her in for a kiss on the cheek, a big goofy grin breaking out on Opal’s face as she turned bright red. </p>
<p>She glanced back at Mako, keeping her voice even when she said, “So, who’s using the condoms tonight, do you think?”</p>
<p>Mako shrugged. “Probably Bolin and Opal if we don’t keep a close enough eye on them.”</p>
<p>Korra tried not to let her disappointment show when she laughed in return, ignoring the way her heart sank at Mako’s words. They broke up a full year ago, it was time to move on. Maybe, just maybe, Korra will meet someone new during this bar crawl.</p>
<p>“Hurry up, slow pokes, we’re here!” Bolin called back, hand raised to his mouth. “Last one in pays for everyone else’s drinks!”</p>
<p>With that, Bolin pulled Opal to the door and shoved her inside, giving Mako and Korra a smirk before ducking inside himself. </p>
<p>“I’m going to kill him,” Mako said when they finally caught up. “If the alcohol doesn’t first, that is.”</p>
<p>“Stop being so negative,” Korra told him as Mako pulled the door open for her. “Let loose for once in your life.”</p>
<p>Mako just shrugged at her as she went inside, letting the door slam behind him when he followed. Before entering completely, Korra and Mako pulled out their IDs, showing them to the bouncer. Korra waited for Mako as the bouncer also checked his bag, lingering on the side as her eyes swept over the dance floor and the crowd of people already at the bar.</p>
<p>“Getting a drink is going to be a bitch tonight,” Mako observed, giving Korra a small shove so that she moved forward. </p>
<p>“Looks like it,” Korra agreed, letting Mako push her forward onto the dance floor so they could make it to the bar.</p>
<p>Somehow, much to Korra’s surprise, Bolin had already elbowed his way to the front of the bar, leaning over the counter as she shouted his and Opal’s orders to the bartender. </p>
<p>“Bolin is paying,” Opal told Mako and Korra, giving them a small grin. “He said he figured you guys wouldn’t pay for us.”</p>
<p>“I sure won’t,” Mako stated, scoffing when someone bumped into him from behind. “Ugh, I’m going to find a booth or something to set up camp. You kids have fun, find me if you need me.”</p>
<p>Korra gave Mako a small wave as he stalked off, a scowl on his face when yet another person bumped into him. Rolling her eyes, Korra turned her attention to Opal who was watching her.</p>
<p>“What?” Korra asked defensively. “Is there something on my face?” She raised a hand to her cheek, feeling around for an offending leftover crumb from the protein bar she had before they left Mako and Bolin’s apartment. </p>
<p>“No, no!” Opal assured her, shaking her head. “You just look sad, that’s all.”</p>
<p>“Well forgive me if I’m not totally excited to be here,” Korra said, her hand dropping to her side. “I feel like a weird third wheel, even though Mako’s here too.”</p>
<p>“Bolin said he hoped you two would pair up,” Opal told her, her cheeks flushing slightly, though Korra could barely tell under the low lighting. </p>
<p>Korra scoffed. “No way, that ship has long sailed. I’m going to find someone else tonight.”</p>
<p>“Good luck,” Opal said, grinning at Korra just as Bolin shouldered his way to the two girls, three beers in his hands. </p>
<p>“Got one for you too, Korra,” he told her happily as Opal grabbed one of the beers. “You and Mako were being too slow.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Bolin,” Korra stated, taking a beer from Bolin. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Mako  sitting at a booth, backpack sitting next to him, his coat thrown over the opposite side to save the seat. “Come on, let’s go bring our coats to Mako and then get dancing.”</p>
<p>“Bar crawl!” Bolin called again, throwing a fist in the air and then taking a drink of his beer. </p>
<p>Opal giggled and took a drink from her own beer just before Bolin placed a wet kiss on her cheek. Trying not to gag, Korra led the way to Mako, holding her beer high above her as to avoid elbows coming her way. </p>
<p>Once their coats were deposited with Mako, Korra, Bolin, and Opal made their way to the dance floor. But as soon as they found a good spot, Bolin and Opal immediately paired up, almost completely forgetting about Korra standing next to them.</p>
<p>“Cool,” she muttered to herself, taking a large drink from her beer and looking around her. </p>
<p>Surrounding her from all sides were people already too drunk to function. Everyone, it seemed, was paired off, dancing into each other or off in the corner where hands explored bodies. Shaking her head, Korra tried to find her own rhythm, scooting closer to Bolin and Opal to remind them that she was, in fact, with them and not some stranger. Opal seemed to sense Korra’s distress, as she finally grabbed Korra’s free hand with hers and pulled her in. </p>
<p>“We can ignore Bolin for a bit,” she yelled over the music. “I’ll dance with you!”</p>
<p>As promised, Opal focused solely on Korra, letting Bolin do his own thing off to the side. Somehow, Bolin found a friend and began chatting him up as if they had known each other forever as opposed to two minutes. </p>
<p>“How does Bolin do that?” Korra yelled over the music to Opal. “Just meet people and automatically befriend them?”</p>
<p>Opal grinned. “That’s Bo for you!”</p>
<p>Korra couldn’t help but agree. Soon, she and Opal were singing along to the music, some weird country pop song that Korra heard all over the radio. Funnily enough, Korra absolutely abhorred the song, but she knew a catchy song when she heard one. </p>
<p>“Guys, guys!” Bolin yelled, grabbing Opal and pulling her towards him. “I want you to meet someone!”</p>
<p>Korra squinted at the guy standing next to Bolin, beer in his hand. He was handsome, sure, with a strong jawline and high cheekbones. His eyes, the color of gold, shone even in the dark.</p>
<p>“This is Iroh!” Bolin yelled at them. “He and his girlfriend just broke up! He and his buddies are going to join the bar crawl!”</p>
<p>“Sounds like fun!” Opal exclaimed, beaming at Iroh. </p>
<p>“Bolin couldn’t stop talking about it,” Iroh told them. “New year, right?”</p>
<p>Fresh break up, darn. Korra gave Iroh a small smile before finishing off her beer. </p>
<p>“I’m getting another drink,” she yelled over to Opal, but the other girl was now focused back on her boyfriend. </p>
<p>Suppressing yet another groan, Korra stalked off, depositing her beer on the nearest empty table and heading over to Mako at the booth. When he heard her approach, he looked up from his phone and squinted at her.</p>
<p>“Opal and Bolin too focused on each other?” he asked, locking his phone and sliding back in his pocket. </p>
<p>“Opal and I danced for a bit,” Korra explained, shoving Mako to the side and sitting beside him. “But Bolin made a friend, ergo, so did Opal.”</p>
<p>“Great,” Mako deadpanned. “And where’s your drink?”</p>
<p>“Finished it,” Korra said, resting her chin on her hand. </p>
<p>“Then go get a new one,” Mako insisted, pushing her out of the booth, causing Korra to almost fall right on her ass. “And maybe find someone to make out with, you look lonely.” </p>
<p>“Fuck off,” she snarled, turning on her heel and walking back towards the bar. She swore she heard Mako snickering behind her, but she didn’t look back.</p>
<p>Thankfully, since about twenty minutes had passed since they got there, the bar was no longer as crowded and Korra was able to slide up to the counter, resting her arms on the surface as she waited for the bartender to head her way. </p>
<p>“Excuse me,” came a voice to her right. “Do you mind pushing over just a tad?”</p>
<p>Korra glanced to her right where a girl about her age was standing. She tried not to focus on her eyes, a shade of green Korra had never seen before. The girl flipped her long black hair back over her shoulder, giving Korra a kind smile. </p>
<p>“Uh, did you hear me?” she asked again, motioning towards the bar.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, yeah, yeah,” Korra replied, moving over to the left to allow the girl in.</p>
<p>“Thanks!” the girl beamed, resting her arms on the counter just like Korra. “It’s so hard to get a good place!”</p>
<p>“Mhm,” Korra hummed, turning away from the girl and focusing on the shelves of alcohol in front of her. </p>
<p>The girl considered her quickly before turning away. When she was sure she wasn’t looking, Korra snuck another glance at the woman next to her. Green Eyes, as Korra decided to call her, was wearing tight black jeans and a flowy, red tank top. Comfy and stylish, Korra decided, turning away once more. </p>
<p>The bartender made his way over to the girls, asking for their orders. </p>
<p>“I’ll have a vodka cran, please,” Green Eyes told him, smiling widely and leaning forward in a flirtatious manner. “Get my friend here one too, please.”</p>
<p>The bartender blinked, but smiled back at her. “Sure thing, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“Thank you so much,” Green Eyes replied, giving the bartender a small wink. </p>
<p>When the bartender walked away, Korra glanced at Green Eyes once more, unable to keep herself from gaping. </p>
<p>“You need to know how to work men to get what you want,” Green Eyes mused, adjusting her top so that the neckline sat lower on her front. “And I know what men want.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Korra replied, nodding over enthusiastically. “Men, yes, they are thirsty boys.”</p>
<p>Green Eyes laughed, light and feathery that caused Korra’s heart to constrict in her chest. Too bad this girl seemed to be straight. </p>
<p>The bartender came back, both drinks in his hands that he placed on the counter in front of the two girls. “They’re on the house,” he told them, grinning at Green Eyes. </p>
<p>“You’re so sweet!” Green Eyes exclaimed, picking up her drink. “Thank you so much!”</p>
<p>The bartender gave her one last wide smile before moving on to the next customer, his face steadily going more red. </p>
<p>Green Eyes turned to Korra. “Well, enjoy your drink!”</p>
<p>Before she could blink, Green Eyes was gone and Korra was alone at the bar with the drink she didn’t even have to order herself. Whistling to herself, Korra grabbed her drink and headed over back to Mako.</p>
<p>“Hey, you got your drink,” Mako told her.</p>
<p>Korra dramatically collapsed into the booth across from him, being careful not to spill her drink as she did. </p>
<p>“Uh, okay?” Mako questioned, brows furrowing in bemusement. “Everything good?”</p>
<p>“I just met the <em> hottest </em>girl,” Korra told him. “But, I’m pretty sure she’s straight.”</p>
<p>“Did you ask?” Mako questioned, tilting his head at Korra.</p>
<p>“Mako,” Korra deadpanned, shaking her head at him. </p>
<p>“Honest question.” Mako held up his hands in surrender. “Oh, well. Did you try to shoot your shot and she shot you down?”</p>
<p>“Well, <em> no,” </em>Korra emphasized, taking a sip of her drink. “But she was flirting with the bartender pretty heavily.”</p>
<p>“You literally flirt with bartenders all the time,” Mako pointed out, raising an eyebrow at her. “So that’s no excuse.”</p>
<p>Before Korra could retort, Bolin appeared before them, his face bright red from dancing, but his signature Bolin grin plastered to his face. </p>
<p>“We’re moving on!” he announced happily. “So, Korra, down your drink and let’s get moving!”</p>
<p>Korra did what she was told, pushing the straw to the side and downing her drink in one go, letting the alcohol course through her body. Green Eyes’ flirtation worked enough to get a free drink, but not enough as this drink was clearly made with the cheapest vodka on the shelf. When she was done, she slammed the glass on the table, earning herself a round of applause from her friends and the random group of people who decided to join Bolin’s bar crawl.</p>
<p>“To the secondary location!” Bolin called as soon as he got his coat on, leading the pack to the door.</p>
<p>“Nah, nah, nah sister,” Mako said in Korra’s ear, placing a hand on the small of her back, “you’re not getting me to no secondary location.”</p>
<p>Korra snorted, earning herself a grin from Mako as they followed Bolin outside and onto the sidewalk. </p>
<p>To the secondary location! </p>
<hr/>
<p>The second bar was only a few blocks away from the first, so the group of buzzed adults was able to successfully weave their way through the streets of Republic City. </p>
<p>This bar was much smaller than the first, with a cramped dance floor in the middle of the room and the bar set up on the side. And, unlike the first bar, this one was not as crowded. </p>
<p>Mako found a table to claim and everyone threw their coats on top of the table and across chairs before heading towards the bar to order. Korra stuck by Mako, pulling on his sleeve to get his attention. </p>
<p>“Hey, give me one of those water bottles will you?” she asked him. “I want to down some water before I keep drinking.”</p>
<p>“Never would have expected that from you, Korra,” Mako told her, but he obliged her request and grabbed her a water from his bag, tossing it to her. </p>
<p>“New year, new me, right?” she retorted, catching the bottle one handedly with ease.</p>
<p>Mako hummed in reply, settling everything together on the table as Korra opened the water bottle and took a large drink. She observed her surroundings, noting that the newly accumulated crew has already gathered their drinks and made it onto the dance floor. </p>
<p>“You going to join this time?” she asked Mako, capping her water bottle and placing it on the table. “Or are you going to sit here and pout?”</p>
<p>“Probably sit here and pout,” Mako stated, sitting on one of the hard chairs, stretching his arms up above him. “We’ll see.”</p>
<p>“Suit yourself,” Korra told him. </p>
<p>At Mako’s noncommittal answer, Korra rolled her eyes and headed towards the bar, easily getting a drink before weaving her way through the crowd on the dance floor to find Opal and Bolin. Of course, both were the center of attention, dancing around each other and singing as loudly as possible. Deciding she did not want to be part of that, Korra elbowed her way through the crowd once more and went towards the edge of the dancefloor, nursing her drink as she watched her friends have fun. Of course, her eyes still flicked around the rest of the dance floor, wondering if there was someone she might be able to dance with. </p>
<p>Opal suddenly appeared before her, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol, but a smile on her face nonetheless. </p>
<p>“Korra!” Opal yelled over the music, grabbing Korra’s free hand. “Come dance with me!”</p>
<p>Korra couldn’t help but allow herself to be pulled into the crowd by Opal, letting the other girl take control of their moves, swinging Korra back and forth. Laughing, Korra threw her head back, feeling the tension in her shoulders loosen as she let herself have a bit of fun. </p>
<p>She stayed with Opal, and soon Bolin, for about twenty minutes, her drink long gone before realizing she had to use the restroom. </p>
<p>“I’ll be right back!” she yelled at Opal, who just nodded along and turned to find Bolin. </p>
<p>Once more, Korra weaved through the crowd, placing her empty glass on a nearby table, and located the bathroom placed at the back of the room. Wiping her hands on her jeans, she opened the door, pausing just before entering.</p>
<p>Standing in front of the bathroom sinks, adjusting her lipstick in the mirror, was none other than Green Eyes. Frozen in place, her hand still on the bathroom door, Korra stared at the girl in the mirror, feeling the heat creep up her face. When she was done applying her lipstick, Green Eyes looked up, making eye contact with Korra through her reflection, a wide grin breaking out on her face.</p>
<p>“Well! Fancy seeing you here!” Green Eyes exclaimed, turning around and clapping her hands together excitedly. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m going to the bathroom?” Korra offered, finally stepping completely into the restroom and letting the door close behind her. </p>
<p>Green Eyes laughed. “I meant in this bar!”</p>
<p>“Same as you, I guess,” Korra shrugged. “Hanging out with friends. We got here half an hour ago.”</p>
<p>“So funny! I just got here ten minutes ago,” Green Eyes responded, her smile so contagious, Korra couldn’t help but grin in return. “What a small world.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Korra agreed. “What a small world.”</p>
<p>“Well, I won’t hold you up!” Green Eyes told her, placing her lipstick back in her purse. “Bye!”</p>
<p>“Bye,” Korra repeated, stepping out of the way so the other girl could leave the restroom. </p>
<p>All Korra got was one last grin before the restroom door opened and she was left alone. </p>
<p>“Either I have the best luck ever or the worst luck ever,” Korra muttered to herself, heading towards a stall and opening it.</p>
<p>Once she was done, hands washed and minimal makeup fixed, Korra went back to the table, noting that Mako was gone and Opal was sitting in his place.</p>
<p>“Mako has to help Bolin choose a karaoke song,” Opal informed Korra, a bottle of water held firmly in her grasp. “Either Bolin chooses a good song, or we walk.”</p>
<p>“How many more destinations on this bar crawl anyways?” Korra asked, settling in the chair next to Opal’s. “Not many I hope?”</p>
<p>Opal shook her head. “Three more, maybe? Though at the rate Bolin’s going, we could be out all night.”</p>
<p>Korra groaned. “Awesome.”</p>
<p>“Why are you so mopey?” Opal asked, poking Korra’s cheek with her finger. “You’re supposed to be having fun.”</p>
<p>“I am!” Korra insisted. “I’m just having some really weird luck right now.”</p>
<p>“Do tell,” Opal said, scooting her chair closer to Korra and leaning forward.</p>
<p>“Well, I met this girl at the last bar,” Korra explained. “She got the two of us free drinks by flirting with the bartender. Then, we left and came here, and guess who I ran into in the bathroom just now.”</p>
<p>“The other girl?” Opal guessed, raising her eyebrow. “Is she pretty?”</p>
<p>“Very!” Korra stated, grabbing her own water bottle (or she hoped was hers) off the table and opening it. “And I can’t pin her down.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you try and find her again!” Opal suggested, beaming at Korra. “I can help!”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t -” But Korra wasn’t able to finish her sentence because Bolin and Mako barrelled over. </p>
<p>“We’re leaving!” Bolin announced, grabbing his and Opal’s coats off the chair that Mako had draped them on. “They don’t have an appropriate karaoke song, so we walk!”</p>
<p>Opal rolled her eyes at Korra, but got up, allowing Bolin to help her put her coat on. “And our new friends?” she asked Bolin when she turned to face him.</p>
<p>“They will join!” Bolin replied. “Now! Off we go!”</p>
<p>Begrudgingly, Korra shrugged on her coat and took off after Bolin and Opal, Mako right behind her.</p>
<p>“Maybe if we get him a bit more drunk, we can head home sooner,” Mako said to Korra as soon as they were outside. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>Korra shook her head. “We’ll have to wait and see.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>For the third bar, Korra decided that she was done with dancing and figured she would hang around with Mako instead, even if he was being mopey. </p>
<p>“I seriously cannot believe you’re going this whole night without drinking,” Korra told him, kicking his foot with hers. “This is the most boring thing I've ever seen you do.”</p>
<p>“I’m on duty tomorrow, Korra,” Mako stated, shaking his head. “Can’t risk it, you know how Beifong is.”</p>
<p>“She’s one scary lady,” Korra agreed, leaning back in her chair and spotting Bolin and Opal in the crowd, laughing with a group of people. </p>
<p>“And she would fire me so fast my head would spin,” Mako added, crossing his arms in front of him. “So, while getting rip roaring drunk sounds fun, not tonight.” </p>
<p>“Fucking nerd,” Korra teased, now punching him in the arm. “Okay, okay, how about instead of getting rip roaring drunk, I buy you a beer. A beer won’t do anything, will it?”</p>
<p>Mako studied her carefully, eyebrows furrowed as he uncrossed his arms and nodded stiffly.</p>
<p>“Great!” Korra jumped out of her chair. “I’ll be right back!”</p>
<p>So, once again, Korra worked her way towards the bar, sending elbows every which way whenever somebody bumped into her unexpectedly. At one point, a drunk guy tried to grab at her, but Korra just smacked his hand away and gave him a threatening look, causing him to back off entirely. Grinning to herself, Korra approached the bar.</p>
<p>“Hey, excuse - hey!” Korra exclaimed, once again face to face with Green Eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, now I think you’re just following me,” Green Eyes teased, moving over along the bar so Korra could squeeze in.</p>
<p>“Unless you’re following me,” Korra teased right back, resting an elbow on the counter and placing her chin in her hands. “Third time’s the charm, huh?”</p>
<p>Green Eyes laughed, tossing her head back slightly so that a piece of hair fell in her face, just along her eyes. “That’s right! Maybe it’s fate.”</p>
<p>“Hm, maybe,” Korra replied, feeling her face flush.</p>
<p>“Well, since we’ve run into each other so much -” she held her hand out “- I’m Asami. Asami Sato.”</p>
<p>Korra froze. “Asami Sato? As in, like, Future Industries?”</p>
<p>Asami grinned. “That’s me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, okay, wow,” Korra replied, taking Asami’s hand in hers and shaking it. “It’s nice to meet you in this - well - dingy bar.”</p>
<p>“I like it,” Asami told her, her hand still wrapped around Korra’s. “It’s cute.” </p>
<p>“Sure, that’s the word,” Korra said, suddenly extremely nervous. </p>
<p>“Well, what about you?” Asami asked, finally releasing Korra’s hand and leaning on the counter. “You are?”</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, Korra Kuruk,” Korra explained, pointing to herself stupidly. “Uh, yeah.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s nice to officially meet you, Korra,” Asami replied politely, with a small nod of her head. “What are you drinking?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m just getting a couple of beers,” Korra told her. “One for me and a friend. You see, we’re on this bar crawl, and - well - we’re not much of partiers so - uh, yeah.”</p>
<p>“Two beers on me,” Asami confirmed, turning to face the bartender who suddenly appeared. “Three beers please.” </p>
<p>“Oh, you don’t -” Korra started, but Asami waved a dismissive hand. “Okay, well, thank you. That’s the second drink you got for me tonight.”</p>
<p>“No worries!” Asami assured her, taking out her wallet and placing the amount due on the counter. “Call it thanks for fate bringing us together so often.”</p>
<p>“Sure.” </p>
<p>Asami grinned, her bright eyes studying Korra intensely. “So weird, but I feel like I’ve known you forever.”</p>
<p>“No way,” Korra insisted, feeling her cheeks go hot under Asami’s intense glare. “Even if we did meet before, much like this bar crawl, I moved around a lot when I was kid.”</p>
<p>“Where did you live?” Asami asked, take a step closer to Korra so she could hear her better.</p>
<p>“I grew up in the South Pole,” Korra explained. “When I was about ten, my family and I moved to the North Pole for a few months to help my uncle. Then we moved to the Earth Kingdom for a while because my parents wanted some new scenery besides snow. We settled in Republic City shortly after I turned seventeen. I ended up staying here for school for the past five years, but my parents moved back home to the South.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I lived in the Earth Kingdom for a bit,” Asami beamed. “I was in Gaoling, like ten years back.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I just missed you then,” Korra told her. “I moved there nine years ago. After that, we went to Ba Sing Se for a little bit.”</p>
<p>“Hey, me too!” Asami chimed in. “This is so funny, we kept missing each other, and now we run into each other three times in one night!” </p>
<p>“Fate is playing with us tonight, indeed,” Korra said with a small chuckle. </p>
<p>The beers they ordered sat on the counter long forgotten.</p>
<p>“I mean, I’ve been in Republic City for a while now,” Asami explained, adjusting her hair so that it all fell over her right shoulder in a twist. “Of course, when my dad started Future Industries, I helped him out. Now, I can’t imagine living anywhere else!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, me either,” Korra agreed. “Hey, what are you -”</p>
<p>“Korra!” someone called out, interrupting Korra’s moment of truth. “Korra! Come on we’re moving.”</p>
<p>“Ugh.” Korra turned to face Mako who was standing by her, his backpack slung over his shoulder as he motioned for her to come. “One minute!”</p>
<p>“Well, hurry! Bolin’s going to leave us behind!” Mako urged, already walking away.</p>
<p>Korra turned back to Asami, biting her lip. “Sorry! This has been really fun, but apparently it’s time to go.”</p>
<p>“Aw, okay!” Asami replied, reaching out and placing a hand on Korra’s arm. “Well, nice to meet you, Korra! Maybe we’ll bump into each other again?”</p>
<p>“I hope so,” Korra admitted, causing Asami to grin. </p>
<p>“Me too,” Asami said, giving Korra’s arm an affectionate squeeze before letting go. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Turns out, fate really was thinking about Korra tonight.</p>
<p>“Oh my fucking Spirits,” she said loudly, pausing her movements on the dance floor as she spotted Asami Sato walking through the doors, her arm wrapped around the arm of some guy.</p>
<p>“What, Korra, what?!” Opal asked, spinning herself around to look where Korra was staring. “What am I looking at?”</p>
<p>“It’s <em> her </em>,” Korra hissed, grabbing Opal and dragging her off the dancefloor. “Asami! The girl I keep running into!”</p>
<p>She dragged Opal to the corner of the room, using the other girl as a shield as she spied on Asami. </p>
<p>“The hot one?” Opal said, eyes finally falling on Asami, who was now lounging at one of the luxury tables. “Oh, yes, very hot.”</p>
<p>“Shush, I’m trying to watch,” Korra said, giving Opal a small pinch.</p>
<p>Asami was no longer hanging off the man she came with, though it seemed like she was surrounded by other people. While her smile and eyes had been bright when she talked to Korra, Asami now had a defeated look about her. Her light dimmed, and while she didn’t look bored, exactly, she looked...misplaced. </p>
<p>“Talk to her,” Opal said, grabbing Korra from out behind her and pulling her next to her. “Seriously, four times in one night? It's a sign from the spirits above.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Opal, I don’t know,” Korra said sadly, looking back at Asami, trying not to look as desperate as she felt. </p>
<p>“Too bad, you’re going over there, because I’m forcing you to,” Opal insisted, dragging Korra towards Asami with surprising strength. </p>
<p>“Wait, Opal!” Korra called, but it was too late.</p>
<p>Before she knew it, she and Opal were standing in front of Asami. </p>
<p>“Korra!” Asami exclaimed, eyes lighting up when she spotted Korra. “Oh! Four times in a row, how lucky!”</p>
<p>“Hi, Asami,” Korra said, with a small, embarrassed wave.</p>
<p>Asami shot up out of her seat and ran over to Korra, throwing her arms around her in a tight embrace. Korra felt herself stiffen in Asami’s arms, and she looked over at Opal whose eyes widened in shock. </p>
<p>“Uh, nice to see you too,” Korra said awkwardly as Asami let her go. “Uh, this is my friend Opal. Opal, this is Asami. We somehow keep running into each other.” </p>
<p>“It’s <em> very </em>nice to meet you, Asami,” Opal stated, holding out her hand for Asami to shake.</p>
<p>“Yes, you too!” Asami replied, grabbing Opal’s hand. “This is just so funny, isn’t it?!”</p>
<p>“So funny,” Opal agreed, looking at Korra. “Hey, Korra, I’m going to go look for Bolin.”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay,” Korra said, watching as Opal walked away without a second glance.</p>
<p>Sneaky Opal, Korra realized. </p>
<p>“Hey, Korra,” Asami said, snapping Korra out of her stupor. “Do you want to get out of here?”</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, and go where?” Korra asked, feeling her heart hammering in her chest. </p>
<p>“There’s a diner down the street,” Asami explained. “And I really don’t want to be here, but I’m with a group of transfers for Future Industries who want to stay out all night, and I do not.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m pretty sick of this bar crawl honestly,” Korra admitted, rubbing the back of her neck. “Let me get my coat, I guess.”</p>
<p>Asami beamed. “Great!” She grabbed her own coat and her purse sitting on the table. From her purse, she grabbed her phone, typing out a message. “It’s to Hahn, he’s the one who organized this whole thing.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Korra remarked, leading Asami towards her group’s little camp that was still being watched over by Mako. “Is he… nice.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, too nice,” Asami complained, rolling her eyes. “He keeps trying to hit on me, but he is <em> not </em>my type.”</p>
<p>“And what is your type?” Korra asked carefully, catching Asami smirk out of the corner of her eye.</p>
<p>“You’ll find out,” Asami said, causing Korra to almost burst into flames.</p>
<p>“Oh,” was all Korra could think of saying, as her mouth suddenly went dry.</p>
<p>When they approached her belongings, Mako glanced up from his phone, spotting Asami walking beside Korra. “Hey, Korra. Who’s this?”</p>
<p>“Asami, Mako, Mako, Asami,” Korra said quickly, rummaging around the various coats until she found hers and tugged it on. “We’re going to get food.”</p>
<p>Mako blinked. “Together?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mako, together,” Korra retorted, zipping her coat up. “I’ll call you if I need you, but I’ll probably end up ubering home.”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry about that!” Asami insisted. “I’ll get you home, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>Mako’s mouth fell open, and he was clearly going to say something else, but Korra just shook her head.</p>
<p>“I’ll call you when I get home!” she told him, taking Asami’s hand in hers and pulling her away. “Tell Bolin to be careful, and tell Opal thanks!”</p>
<p>“Be safe!” Mako called after them. </p>
<p>“He seems nice,” Asami commented as Korra led her through the throngs of people and towards the door. “Do you guys have history or something?”</p>
<p>“Or something,” Korra muttered, opening the door to the cool night air and stepping outside.</p>
<p>Even just taking one breath in, the cold air stung Korra’s lungs, but she didn’t complain. It wasn’t until then that she noticed that her hand was still wrapped around Asami’s, but Asami didn’t seem to care. Instead, Asami laced her fingers through Korra’s and pulled Korra down the sidewalk.</p>
<p>“Come on!” Asami exclaimed. “This way to greasy diner food!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>It should have come to no surprise to Korra that Asami had all the connections in town, even at a hole in the wall diner that was open until four in the morning to accommodate party goers and bar crawlers. </p>
<p>Korra watched as Asami shrugged her coat off, letting it bunch up along the seat of her chair. When she was done, she placed an elbow on the table and rested her chin on her palm, facing Korra.</p>
<p>“So, pretty lady, what do you think you’re going to get?” Asami asked her. </p>
<p>“Oh, uh, I don’t know,” Korra replied, pretty sure that the flush in her cheeks was now a permanent feature on her face as she lifted the menu. “Are you not going to look?”</p>
<p>“I come here all the time,” Asami told her with a smirk. “Actually, I’ve been coming here for years and they’ve never changed the menu. But - now don’t tell anyone - I’m just a sucker for blueberry pancakes and syrup.”</p>
<p>“That sounds really good,” Korra considered. “And to drink?”</p>
<p>“Coffee, obviously,” Asami scoffed dramatically, before laughing. “You going to steal my meal?”</p>
<p>“If you’d allow it?” Korra smirked.</p>
<p>“Hmm, you seem okay, so I shall,” Asami teased, reaching across the table and placing her hand on Korra’s. “Though you seem really nervous.”</p>
<p>“It’s not everyday I run into the same pretty girl four times in one night only to leave the last bar with her to go to some diner,” Korra told her, feeling Asami’s hand tighten around hers. “So, uh, yeah. Little nervous.”</p>
<p>“You think I’m pretty?” Asami teased, leaning closer over the table, a sly smile on her lips. </p>
<p>“Fucking gorgeous if I’m being honest,” Korra admitted, mentally kicking herself. The alcohol is finally catching up to her. </p>
<p>Asami chuckled. “You’re too sweet.”</p>
<p>“Even though I just put my foot in my mouth?” Korra asked.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t say you did,” Asami commented, pulling her hand away from Korra’s. “Besides, I think you’re gorgeous too.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Korra raised her eyebrows. “I - I didn’t expect that, I guess.”</p>
<p>Asami shrugged. “I’m sorry if I put you off.”</p>
<p>“No, no!” Korra assured her. “You’re fine, really! I just - I don’t know - tried not to get my hopes up.”</p>
<p>“Are you glad you did?” Asami asked her.</p>
<p>Korra considered Asami’s question along with their earlier talks about fate. Could fate <em> really </em>be pushing them together like this?</p>
<p>“Yes, I think I am,” Korra answered finally, feeling her shoulders loosen and her heart finally slow down underneath her ribcage. </p>
<p>“Good,” Asami replied happily. “Now, I’m hungry, so let’s devour some pancakes.”</p>
<p>Call it what you will, fate, destiny, but something brought Asami to Korra that night. And sure, she left her friends to go off with a girl she just met all because she thought she was pretty and was bored being an awkward third wheel, but hey, life’s too short isn’t it?</p>
<p>Of all the gin joints in all world, what’s the chance of Korra and Asami meeting each other in four different bars, four times in a row? Not very likely, and yet? </p>
<p>Here they were. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>